Charmed Life
The following information below is taken from the Charmed Comic Book, The Sourcebook. No more information should be added in any way. Year One In the wake of Grams' death. Phoebe returned home from New York after she failed effort to reunite with our father. Her tense reunion with Prue was cut short when a ghostly hand used the spirit board our mother left us to send a message directing us to the Attic in the Halliwell Manor. The previously locked room opened for Phoebe and inside she found this Book of Shadows in an old trunk. Reciting the incantation found on these opening pages she tapped into the magical gifts that had been bound within us as children and awakened the power of The Charmed Ones. Old flames returned and new relationships were longed over the course of our first year as witches. Prue reunited with her former love. Andy Trudeau, who introduced us to a new friend in his partner, Darryl Morris. The Elders sent us our own guardian angel in Leo Wyatt, a Whitelighter who would eventually become family. We made some mistakes learning to control out powers, but grew stronger as we studied the magical tenets. We were visited by our ancestor, Melinda Warren, traveled back in time ourselves and fought many evil beings, including some that had been sent to use by the most powerful demon in the Underworld, The Source of All Evil. In spite of our triumphs, Prue's relationship with Andy was challenged when she revealed her secret to him and he was forced to cover up our supernatural mysterious. But nothing caused more pain that when Andy gave his life to protect us. Year Two In our second year embracing our Wiccan heritage, we were visited by the spirit of Grams for the first time and learned that it was her ghostly hand that had been guiding us through the Book of Shadows. Though we had gained insight since our powers were reawakened, it was during this second year that we had one of our most painful lessons to date. A visit to the future forced us to be bear witness to Phoebe's death as a possible path we could follow if we made the wrong choices with own magical gifts in the present. Piper was juggling a lot in both her personal and professional lives. She had finally grown tired of working at the restaurant, Quake and opened her own club. She named it P3 in honor of The Power of Three as well as the initials of we three sisters who became partners in the endeavor. Meanwhile, she was bouncing back and forth in relationships with Leo and a new next-door neighbor. While Prue came to terms to Andy's death, we also discovered that she often visited the lake that was the site of our own mother's death. This led to us meeting mom's Whitelighter, Sam, and discovering that they had a forbidden affair that paralleled Leo's and Piper's love. Sam gave his life to save us from the demon that killed our mother and joined her in the spirit elm. Phoebe also learned to open her heart in time to prepare her to meet a man that would affect her deeply. Year Three Family played an important role for us this year as our father, Victor returned in the hope he could be a part of our lives again. We journeyed back in time to ensure that Melinda Warren was born and the Warren line of Witches could develop and Piper and Leo took an important step in their relationship. Word came down from "Up There" that Piper and Leo were to break up or he would be reassigned as our Whitelighter. Tired of Elders interference, they hurriedly prepared a secret wedding that didn't happen. But persistence paid off and Piper and Leo eventually married. Phoebe had her own relationship issues of a darker sort. Through her powers started to expand with the introduction of Levitation, it was a meeting with a half-demon named Cole Turner that was the bigger change in her life. Their relationship started out as an endless debate or whether Cole was good or evil, going so far as to get Phoebe to lie to our family and convince us that Cole was dead after he revealed his human side to her. It was the loss of our sister, Prue that stands out as the most tragic event, not only since acquiring our powers, but in our entire lives. In spite of a deal Phoebe made with the side of evil to protect her, we were unable to save Prue from an energy blast from the Source's assassin, Shax. The Power of Three was no more, which was an insignificant loss compared to that anguish of Prue being gone. Year Four Mourning Prue's death carried us into a year full of darkness and light. Piper was especially affected by the loss of our sister, Her spell To Call a Lost Witch had the unexpected and torturous consequence of uniting us with Paige, the sister we never knew we had. The Power of Three was reborn and we were able to vanquish the demon that had taken Prue from us. After years of battling The Source's demons, we finally defeated the ruler of the Underworld, Or so we thought. As it turned out, we only vanquished The Source's demon form. The Source's essence went into Cole's body which started off a chain reaction in the Underworld as he battled for power, culminating in a dark marriage to Phoebe that sealed their lives together in evil and conceived a demon child. We were forced to vanquish Cole, which sent the spirit of the Source into the Seer orchestrating many of the Underworld recent power plays. Ultimately Phoebe's unborn demon child was transferred to the Seer as well, allowing us to destroy the new Source and its spawn together. As a reward for what we believed was finally vanquishing The Source of All Evil once and for all, an Angel of Destiny gave us the choice to abandon our role as The Charmed Ones and lead normal lives. One more battle with evil and the return of Cole helped us reignite our belief in the fight for good. We chose to continue to follow our calling. Year Five Leo and Piper prepared for the birth for their first child, who was growing more and more powerful in the womb. The arrival of their son Wyatt, did not ease the constant strain that the Elders' rules had inflicted on Piper and Leo's relationship. The final straw for the couple came when Leo accepted a position as an Elder in order to save the world from the Titans, but he used his powers to help Piper ignore the pain of losing him. Phoebe's troubles with her resurrected husband, Cole, continued and she nearly became a mermaid to escape the travails. Eventually, Cole came to regret his evil life and tried to kill himself at the hands of The Charmed Ones only to find that he was unvanquishable. He embraced his inner evil again and devised a new plan to win back Phoebe. In an expected turn, his evil machinations allowed him to be vanquished for good. Paige quit her job to become a full-time Charmed One, continuing to grow into her powers, which were especially necessary to use when the Titans to over The Upper Regions. Once the battle ended with Leo deciding to reside "Up There", he entrusted us into the care of a Whitelighter from the future named Chris ... who immediately sent Leo mysteriously away. Year Six After a month under the impression that Leo was "Up There" ignoring his family, Piper learned that some unknown being had secretly trapped the father of her child in Valhalla. The mystery person turned out to be our new Whitelighter, Chris who we were even more surprised to learn was the future version of Piper's and Leo's yet-to-be-born second child. Chris had come to us from a future steeped in darkness because his brother, Wyatt, had turned evil. We spent much of this next year protecting our littlest one from the forces of the Underworld out to turn him. Being the firstborn son of a Whitelighter and a Charmed One, Wyatt had already displayed his impressive powers as a baby even calling the famed sword Excalibur to him as part of his destiny. Phoebe also gained more magical strength with the power of empathy, while Paige was feeling confident enough with her own power over magic that she decided to return to the workforce. Leo's Elder mentor, Gideon, introduced us to Magic School, which was created to instruct a new generation of magic users. Another surprise came when Gideon proved to be the one working behind the scenes to turn Wyatt. As a family, we fought off his evil plan in a battle that left adult Chris dying in his father's arms while baby Chris was being born. Year Seven The Elders threatened to close Magic School until Paige offered to become headmistress, but even the next generation of witches could not help us against our new threat. Leo who was deeply affected by Gideon's betrayal, teamed with the Avatars in their plan to remake the world in their vision of peace. Paige's last paramour, Agent Kyle Brody, had some experience with the Avatars and tried to convince her that they were not the salvation Leo considered them, but when a seer showed Phoebe a Utopian future where the fight against evil had ended and she lived happily with a daughter, we began to suspect that the Avatars might be right. We misguidedly joined the Avatars to rewrite the world in their vision; a vision in which free will no longer existed and the most minor bad acts were met with a harsh punishment. With the idea that the enemy of our enemy is our friend, we teamed up with a new foe, Zankou, to take down the Avatars. Kyle was lost in the battle but the Elders rewarded him by making him a Whitelighter. Leo, however still needed to be punished for siding with the Avatars and was forced to choose between his family and the Elders. He ultimately decided to remain at home, stripped of his powers so that he was mortal once more. While Leo took over as Headmaster of Magic School, our friend Darryl Morris was feeling the pressure of years of covering for us, especially with his new partner, Inspector Sheridan. Zankou's latest actions forced our secret to be revealed, putting us all in danger. In vanquishing Zankou, we had to "vanquish" ourselves as well, going into hiding from both the mortal world and the magical one. Year Eight Our eighth year in magic began with another loss when our friend, Darryl Morris moved his family to the east coast to protect them from a danger the world no longer believed existed: Us, The Charmed Ones were going, through we still lived in the Manor under the glamor of our fictional cousins. We didn't stay in that guise for long as the government came calling and a Homeland Security agent helped us reveal that we lived---and were mortal---so long as we promised to continue the battle against evil. We did this with the help of a young witch named Billie Jenkins. Paige's latest charge had her own personal demons to fight. While Billie helped us take on evil---including the return of an old enemy in The Source of All Evil---she was also searching for her sister, who was kidnapped years earlier by demons. An Angel of Death came for Leo, but an agreement with The Angel of Destiny allowed us to put him on ice while we made sure that the Grand Design played out as envisioned. We were warned to expect a battle with the Ultimate Power that would shape our future and that Leo's loss would be motivation for us to wage that war. Little did we expect that Billie would be key to that Ultimate Power. Billie teamed with her newly found sister, Christy who had been brainwashed after years with her demon captors, The Triad along with Christy's mentor, Dumain used to the Jenkins sisters to call The Hollow in an attempt to destroy us. The fight was intense. Lives were lost and regained. In the end, we dealt a crushing blow to evil, though Billie was forced to sacrifice her sister in the process. See also * The Charmed Life of Prue Halliwell * The Charmed Life of Piper Halliwell * The Charmed Life of Phoebe Halliwell * The Charmed Life of Paige Matthews Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Life